


Nightmares

by ShuckHale



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, nalby - Freeform, tumblr text posts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuckHale/pseuds/ShuckHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt still has nightmares about that night. fortunately Alby's always there to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always there, reading those Tumblr Text Posts and using them as prompts. Captaingalileo wrote this one:
> 
> sometimes newt still has nightmares of jumping off the maze wall. when he jumps awake, alby pulls him into his arms and whispers, “don’t worry. i caught you.” 
> 
> And then this fic came to life. If there's already a fic for this, well, have another one xD
> 
> As usual, i never have a beta, so deal with it 
> 
> I'M SO OBSESSED WITH NEWT

Darkness surrounded him as the cold, harsh wind slapped his face. He looked up and saw the starless sky devouring the world around him. Looking down, he noticed how far from the ground he hung. He’d climbed more than half of the wall and yet he wished he could make it to the top not to give any chances at surviving. 

He wanted it to end: The pain, the sorrow, the loneliness. Tiredness wore him out so he clutched at the countless ivy around and started to count to ten. 

His heart sank, his throat tightened and he choked out just as he felt the sweat dripping down his jaw. That was when he heard it, Alby called out his name, shouted his lungs out. However, when Newt once again looked down, he came across Alby’s angry expression, his lips pursed downwards in disgust. Regret swept over him realizing his selfishness. He hadn’t thought about Alby when making this stupid decision. And suddenly he didn’t know if he should give it up or just go ahead. Alby would never forgive him. He couldn’t live in a world where he let his lover down. 

Too late. There was no way back. He’d die a coward, but at least he didn’t have to live with the shame. Alby shouted again and again although Newt couldn’t hear him, couldn’t make up what he pledged. Until his deep voice invaded his eardrums like a thunder. He yelled:

“Come on. Do it! Cut the shuck drama and jump, slinthead! Don’t need any weak shanks like you,”

Newt felt it like a jab in his stomach, bringing wild tears to his eyes.

“You’re such a waste of time. You’re better off dead so I don’t have to pretend I have stupid feelings for you!” A wicked, ferocious grin formed across his face. “I never did.” 

Newt wailed and sobbed like a baby, helplessly. It wasn’t supposed to go like this, he knew it. He’d always imagined that if Alby found him before he could finish this, he’d beg him to stop, to stay. He’d offer help and then he’d say he loved him. Not like that. That was wrong.

“Do it, you worthless shank!” He yelled again, trembling with wrath, making Newt realize there was nothing left for him whatsoever. The only thing he could live for was for Alby, but now he knew he didn’t even like him anyway. Letting go on the ivy, Newt closed his eyes and jumped off, hearing Alby’s laughter coming closer as his numb body plummeted down. He anticipated the pain he was about to feel once his body hit the ground. 

But it never did.

As if he was falling in an endlessly black hole with Alby’s hysterical laughter growing louder. He tried to scream, to open his eyes, but he was blind and mute. He’d failed, bound to suffer forever. Such a broken, lost boy.

 

“No! No! No!” His body is writhing, still stuck in his nightmare, eyes shut tightly and fingers curled in fists. Alby gets on him in a second and presses his wrists down against the mattress, the bed jerking underneath them. Newt keeps screaming.

“Shhh, Newt! Newt, wake up! I caught you, it’s okay,” Alby warns him, already knowing what this is about. It isn’t the first time. 

Newt snaps his eyes open. Breathlessly, his screams cease. He’s sweating and desperate. 

“Don’t worry, I caught you. I’m with you,” Alby reassures, locking eyes with him. He nods and waits until Newt nods back. Alby slowly loses his grip and lets him go, watching as he peers around the room ever-so-slightly as if coming down on earth and realizing the reality. Alby protecting him is real and is all he ever needed, even with mazes and grievers altogether. 

Newt sits up and rests his back against the headboard, rubbing his eyes then running his fingers through his hair. He swallows hard to destroy the lump in his throat. Alby turns on the light bulb beside him and studies Newt briefly. Newt’s never talked about this ever since and Alby never pushed him to. Perhaps that’s the reason why he hasn’t gotten over it. 

“I’ll go get you some water,” Alby stands up ready to go, not expecting Newt grabbing his wrists, fear in his eyes, not knowing what to say. He can only look down. Luckily, Alby knows him way too well.

“I’ll be back, I promise. Just gonna get you some water.”

Reluctantly, he lets him go and holds his knees against his chest. He can’t help but touching his ankle, right there where he limps, a kind of scar that’ll never leave him. It’ll remain to remind him he still lives. As promised, Alby gets back and hands him the glass of water, kneeling beside him by the bed.

He sees how Newt’s shivering as he gulps half of the water in the glass in a spur. Gently, Alby places his big hand on Newt’s thigh and strokes it before saying so, so softly:

“No matter how many times you fall, I’ll always catch you,”

Newt scrunches up his face, as if he doesn't deserve those words. And for the first time since he woke up, he speaks:

“How could you forgive me? How can you even like me?”

“I just do. Stop questioning this.” He replies a little annoyed. He just wants him to accept this. They have something and it’s true.

“I can’t even let you sleep with these buggin’ nightmares. Been like this for months” 

“What? Want me to dump you and join Minho’s fan club?”

Newt can’t hold back the chuckle this time. How Alby does it he doesn’t have a clue. Minho’s fan club is huge and competed although everyone knows he’s totally against it.

“See? That’s how I want to see you. Smiling, happy. I need you.”

“I know, bloody hell,” He keeps his smile, because Alby likes it.

The leader takes the glass off his partner's hand and places it in the nightstand, then he sits next to him and stares hard at him. 

“I want you to promise,” He starts, then pauses because he needs Newt’s full attention. He gets it when Newt looks straight up into his eyes other than his lips. “That you will never do that again. Ever. Even if you want to, or if you have to. Don’t do it. Ask someone else to do it for you. Good that?”

Newt understands what he means by ‘even if you have to’. Their lives are not the best, shit happens when you live with no memories and trapped in a place surrounded by a maze. Newt nods.

“Good that” Newt doesn’t need to feel weak and pathetic anymore, because Alby’s never lost respect for him, the gleam of admiration has never faded. That’s why loves him. He has a duty to his side now, to be his right-hand man. He throws his arms around Alby’s neck and pulls him close to a tight, comfortable hug. He feels Alby nuzzling his jaw and cupping his face in his hands and smiling at him, through a eskimo kiss. 

He sends Newt’s nightmares away with a passionate, slow kiss on his lips.


End file.
